Torment Me
by deathbygarlic
Summary: Purely because I found it hard to write a summary, I am going to give you an exert ;) **"Someone looks happy." I heard his voice at the same time as I felt someone touch my neck. I jumped and let go of the bar, only to have David grab my wrist and pull me back. He was laughing that sinister laugh of his. I wasn't sure whether to thank him or tell him to piss off.** R&R please! xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey! So... this is a fanfic of one of my favourite films: The Lost Boys. Actually, I'd say it is deffinately my favourite vampire film of all time. I have been thinking about this story for quite a while and have finally decided to write it. I hope you like it :D xx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that appears in the film The Lost Boys, however I have the right to my OCs which shall appear with in this fic.**

**Enjoy, readers! xxx**

"Mike, get your ass up here and help me with this stupid stuff." I shouted down the stairs, after almost falling down them while carrying a box that was almost as big as I was. That was not hard, really, as I was only 5"2 and of a very small frame. I was seventeen, so I doubted I would grow much more. I blame my mom, she was a very petite woman as well. My mom is also the reason my hair was blonde, but I liked that so I wouldn't say I 'blame' her, per se.

I heard a chuckle from the bottom of the stairs, and eventhough I couldn't see over the box I was holding I knew it was my older brother. I felt him take the box off me before he spoke, "Mom wants to leave in fifteen. How much more stuff have you got to bring down?" I watched as Michael turned with ease to look at me, holding the box that could have been my demise. I glared at the box, rather than him.

We were moving to a small town in California called Santa Carla, from our home in Phoenix. None of us wanted to move, but as our mom was so soft that she didn't even fight to keep the house after the divorce, we were forces to move their with our Grandpa. "I have three boxes left and two bags." I said, and watched as my brother rolled his blue eyes at me. I wasn't one for time keeping and he knew it.

"I'll send Sam up to help." He said before turning and calling to our younger brother. He was only fifteen, but still he towered over me. "Sam!" I watched as our younger brother stuck his head around the corner to see what was going on. "Help Erika bring her stuff down, please." He said, and Sam skipped up the stairs and past me into my room.

###

We left the house ten minutes later than planned, and for that I lost my shotgun right. Now we were singing along (badly, I might add) to the radio as we approached the town that was set to be our new home. We drove past the 'Welcome to Santa Carla' board, but not before Sam, Mike and I saw what was written in red spray paint on the back: 'Murder capital of the world'. _Brilliant(!)_ I thought to myself, sarcastically.

We pulled into the drive of our Grandpa's house, on the outskirts of the town. I hadn't been here since I was four and could barely remember what it was like. I looked around and I saw the vaguely familliar landscape. We got out of the car and mom walked over to where Gtandpa was lying on the floor - hopefully not dead. She leaned over him and was attempting to wake him. "He looks dead." Mike said, and I hit his chest. He pretended to be wounded before laughing.

"If he's dead, can we go back to Phoenix?" Sam asked. He was the one that was taking the move the hardest. Mom replied to him by giving him a look that said 'not a chance'.

"I was playing dead," Grandpa said, and sat up from his place on the ground. "And from what I heard, doing a damn good job too."

After we greeted our Grandpa, we began unloading the car. I walked in and screamed as I saw a lion that looked like it was about to attack me. I realised it wasn't alive when Mike and Sam began laughing at me. "Oh, shut up!" I said, but they seemed to laugh harder at me.

When they sobered up Mike seemed to claim a corner for his weights. He says he wants to keep in shape in case he ends up in a fight, but I know it is only because he thinks he will be able to attract girls easier if he has a six pack and biceps. "See, Sammy. It's not so bad." Mike said, after putting his stuff down.

"Yeah, if we're in Texas Chainsaw Massacre." He said, venom dripping from his word. I laughed at his comment.

"You've never even seen that movie." I said, "You almost cried from fear when we watched Dracula." Mike joined in on my laughing this time, as he remembered the memory. I guess it wasn't Sam's fault, he was only five at the time, while I was seven and Mike was eight. We decided to watch it when our dad rented it from the movie store. We weren't supposed to, but as kids you always to do stuff your not meant to. Unfortunately, it resulted in Mike and I getting grounded, and Sam had to sleep with our parents for the next three weeks, because he was so scared.

Sam shrugged me off before continuing. "What is wrong with this picture?" He asked, and I looked around to see what he was talking about, but nothing jumped out at me. "There's no tv!" He exclaimed, as though it was the end of the world.

"Oh, Lord!" I replied sarcastically. "Well, that's cool concidering I'm getting the biggest room!" I dropped the box I was holding and propelled out the door, with my brothers hot on my tail. I opened the first door I got to, and for once lady luck was on my side. It was the biggest room and I could see it had its own bathroom. I turned and saw Mike and Sam looking at the room in awe. "Mine." I said before shutting the door in their faces.

They scrabbled about upstairs for a while, and I could hear them arguing over the second biggest room. I walked out of the room when I was sure they had picked their rooms, so they would not steal mine. I plodded down the stairs to see my mom in the kitchen with Grandpa. "Hey." I walked over to the refridgerator to get a drink.

When I opened it grandpa spoke up, "Second self is mine. Don't touch it." He said. I lifted the sign that said 'Old Fart'.

"Come one, Grandpa. Can't I have a rootbeer?" I asked with puppy dog eyes, which I knew no one could refuse. I watched him give an exasperated sigh before he nodded. I grabbed two and gave one to grandpa before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Honey," My mom said. "I'm taking the boys to the boardwalk tonight. You want to come? I need to look for a job, but I'm sure there will be people your age." I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah, sounds like fun." I said before walking to the living room and plonking myself between my two brothers, who both looked at my rootbeer with amazement. I leaned to Michael and ruffled his hair, "I think you need to brush it before we go out tonight." He looked at me like I had gone insane. His mess of brown curls were his trademark and he never brushed them. It amazed me he ever washed them!

"Are you going to change, or you starting a new fashion trend?" He asked me, looking at my legginings and oversized sweater. When I got dressed that morning I wanted comfort not style, concidering I had to sit in a car for hours.

"I think I can pull this look off, don't you?" I asked standing and spinning, and we all began laughing.

###

We got to the boardwalk at nine. We would have got there earlier, but I was running late - as per usual.

It was so _cool_! There was lights coming from the awesome carnival and I could smell all types of funfair food. I could get used to this. I looked over at the rollercoaster marked 'The Giant Dipper', and made a mental note to go on it at some point in the future.

Mike and Sam decided to go to listen to some band play on the beach after we had had some pizza. "Not really my type of music. I think I'm going to walk around a bit and then find mom. See you later" I said, and walked in the opposite direction from where I could hear the saxophone playing on the beach.

I was not watching where I was going, when I suddenly ran into someone. "I am so sorry!" I said trying to steady the girl I had almost knocked to the floor. She just smiled, her perfect teeth gleaming. Her red hair was straight down her back and came to her hips. Her eyes were a muddy colour and they were accented by the freckled dotting her nose.

"It's ok." She said, "I'm Cindy." She held out her hand and I took it.

"Erika." We were sitting and talking about how I just got to Santa Carla, when a girl aproached us with ice cream. She promptly gave one to Cindy before sitting down with her own.

"Sorry, I would have got another one if I knew." She looked appologetically at me.

"It's ok" I said with a smile, "I'm Erika." We shook hands.

"I'm Maddie." Her green eyes pertruded from under her thick dark lashes, making her plain face more beautiful. Her hair was almost as messy as Michael's, and was the same mousey colour.

"Erika just moved here from Phoenix." Cindy told Maddie.

"Ahh, that's cool, but why would you move here? You know it's the murder capital of the world!" She said overly dramatically, before she bagan laughing.

"I've been told. My mom and dad got divorce so we're living with our Grandpa." I looked at my watch and saw that I should find my mom. "I've got to go, guys. But I think we should meet up again." I said, not ready to lose contact with the first people I had met here.

"Yeah." Maddie said, "We'll be here Tuesday at about eight, if you want to meet up then? Here?" She asked. I didn't know the boardwalk well enough to suggest anywhere else.

"Sure. Sounds good. See you then." I walked off to find my mother.

It didn't take long, and soon I saw her talking to a little boy who looked positively lost. I saw her walk in to a video store and followed her in. She hadn't seen me as she was talking to a guy, who's name tag said 'Max'.

I walked and looked in the horror section. I skimmed over the titles before picking up one that caught my eye. _Dracula_. It was funny that we were talking about this earlier. Suddenly, I felt someone touch my neck. I spun and came face to face with an extreamly handsome boy... man... boy-man. Well, I say face to face, it was more like face to chest, as the top of my head only just reached his mouth which was curled up into a grin as he leered over me. His hair was bleached blonde, and styled to be spikey on top and a mullet at the back. He was wearing all black. Black coat, black shirt, black pants, black boots, black gloves. It was summer in California, so I have no idea why he was wearing _leather_ gloves. Despite this he was still extreamly alluring.

"That's one of my favourites." He said. I was utterly confused, and it must have shown on my face, because he signaled to the tape I was still holding.

I laughed at my own stupidity, "Oh, yeah... Mine too." I said. I was getting nervous, because of the way this guy was looking at me. It was as though I was his prey. He smirked as though he knew exactly what I was thinking.

Before he could say anything else the Max guy spoke, "I told you not to come in here anymore." He said to mr peroxide infront of me, who glanced at Max before smiling at me and leaving. I watched as three other boys followed him out, each giving me and smirk of their own.

"Oh, Max. This is my daughter Erika." I heard my mom say, and it bought me out of staring at the leather clad guys that were walking down the boardwalk. I smiled at the man behind the counter, to which he smiled right back. "Max and I were talking jobs. Where's Sam and Michael?"

"They were going to listen to some band play. I told them I'd meet them later." I said, forgetting about the blonde guy. "Actually, I think the concert is over now. I might wonder back and see if I can find them. You want to meet back here or at the car?" I asked my mom.

"The car, please." I began walking to find my sibblings. I saw Mike's curly hair making its way over to the carousel, and I began weaving through the crowd towards it. I caught up and watched my eldest brother attempt to follow a girl who's hair rivaled his own in messiness. "Dude, what you doing?" I asked, but Michael wasn't the one to respond.

"He's stalking that girl, after he oogled at her all through the concert." Sam said laughing. We were walking past a comic book store and I pushed Sam in it.

"You look at your comics. I'm going to get Mike a girlfriend." I said with a devious smile to Sam who returned it and went looking for his comics.

Mike and I followed the girl for a while. I kept telling him to just run up and start a conversation, but he wouldn't. _Chicken!_ I was about to go and do it for him, when I heard the sounds of several motorbikes reving. I watched as the girl got on the back of one of them, I didn't notice the guys driving the bikes until one of them spoke. "Hey, babe." I looked and saw it was one of the guys from the video store. The curly haired one. I looked and saw they were all there, and Mike's girl was on the back of mr peroxide's motorbike. "You stalking us?" Curly asked me.

"You wish." I hadn't realised I said it until all of them laughed. All apart from peroxide who still seemed to be sizing me up. _Erg_. I rolled by eyes showing how unamused I was at his act. I watched as he glanced at me before taking off, the rest of them following suit. I watched as the girl we had been following looked back at Mike.

**That is my first chapter. Tell me if it is ok and if I should continue.**

**R&R! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Next chapter! Woohoo!**

**Disclaimer: Any characters, places or events that take place in the movie The Lost Boys I do NOT own, however this fic contains OCs which happen to explicitly be MINE!**

**Are you sitting comfortably? Good... then we'll begin. xxx**

We went back the next day. Mike was trying on a leather jacket at a stand on the boardwalk. "You shouldn't have to change everything about yourself for a girl, you know." I said. He ignored me, as I had been saying it since we arrived earlier that night. "Mike, that might not have even been her boyfriend." He looked at me as though I had gone mad, so I continued, "For all we know it could have been her brother." I doubted it, but it was worth a shot. "I mean I rode here on _your_ bike. By the way how am I getting home?" I asked, because I knew Mike only bought his motorcycle so he could impress the girl and take her for a ride.

"I'll pick you up." He said as though it was obvious and made his way over to a guy that was piercing a girls ears. Her friend was trying to comfort her, but it seemed to worry the girl more.

"It's a rip off," I turned and saw the girl from the previous night there, looking at Michael. "If you want your ears pierced, I can do it for you." She began walking, expecting Mike to follow, which he did after a slight nudge from me.

I realised then tha I was third wheeling. "See you later." I said to Mike. "Don't forget to pick me up." I said with a knowing glance at him, and he went red in embarasment. I began walking away, hearing them introduce themselves. The girl claimed her name to be 'Star', which was cool.

Michael had asked her for a ride, when I heard the sounds of more motorcycles. I looked and saw the same boys Star had left with yesterday. I could see mr peroxide approach Star and Mike, an air of violence about him. I walked forward. The guy with the brown hair noticed my arrival first and then the others did and began smiling.

"What's the problem here, guys?" I asked, and watched as peroxide turned to face me more. He was smiling looking rather amused.

"Just having a conversation." His smile never faltering. I could hear the rest of the guys chuckling, but I was focused on the man in front of me who was clearly the leader of this gang. "Star." He said and I could tell the girl behind me was moving. I wasn't about to stop her because that may have caused more problems. I watched as she climbed on the back of peroxide's bike. He was still smiling. He is obviously someone that was used to getting his own way. "I'm David." He said holding out his hand. If it wasn't for his arrogance I might have found him quite seductive, but it was too much of a turn off.

"I'm not interested." I spoke with a smile, and watched as his hand dropped. I was remotely awear of the other boys that were laughing and 'ohhh'ing. David's eyes seemed to flash gold for a second, before he began smiling again.

"See you around, blondie." He replied in a voice that was barely loud enough for me to hear. He drove around me and Michael before driving off into the night.

###

"I don't like that guy." Mike said, for the tenth time since we left the boardwalk. We walked into the house.

"I have said it once, I'll say it again, neither do I." I separated the final three words to ensure that my brother understood. Ever since dad left, he took on the role as my protector when it came to all things male. "I'm going to make a sandwich, you want one?" I asked, as I walked into the kitchen.

"No, I'm going back to the boardwalk to try and find Star again." _He's crazy,_ I thought to my self, but I knew it came across in my face also."I've heard that they are always there all night, so I don't think they left." He said and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop my brother from persuing this Star. She is more trouble than she is worth.

"Ok, but don't start any fights. I won't be there to help this time." I said with a wink and proceeded to make myself and sandwich.

Mike kissed me on the cheek before making his way back out of the house, "Thanks, sis. Tell mom I'll be home later."

"Don't bring her here, Mike. I don't want to be kept up all night." I called back to him and heard him laugh.

###

**_RING, RING! RING, RING!**_

"Hello?" I said into the reciever of the kitchen phone. I heald it there between my ear and shoulder while I continued to sort out my food.

"Hi, honey."

"Oh, hey, mom."

"Is Michael up yet?" She asked. I paused in buttering my toast to shout up the stairs, "Sam. is Mike up? It's mom." I said, I heard someone pick up the reciever up stairs and I heard Sam's voice.

"Hi, mom." He said.

"Go give the phone to Michael, Sam." I said, "I'll see you later, mom." I put down the phone and decided to take my food upstairs. I walked into Michael's bedroom without knocking, as I knew Sam would already be in there. True enough the two were there and Mike was talking to Mom looking very annoyed as he lay on the bed. I realised he was wearing sun glasses and looked at Sam who just shrugged his shoulders at me.

"Sam's old enough to stay on his own right now." Mike said into the phone.

"Yeah, I don't need a babysitter." Sam said, before Mike shushed him.

"Can't Erika stay with him?" He asked, and I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I have plans, and mom knows about them." I winked as his face dropped, signaling that mom had just confirmed to him what I said. It was Tuesday and I had told Maddie and Cindy I'd meet them that night. He rolled his eyes before giving in.

"Ok, mom." He hung up.

"What's going on with you? You look like death." I said. It was true. It looked like he had rolled around in the mud, and then decided to go to sleep in his clothes from the previous night. His hair was even more messy than normal, and that was saying something. "You got a hangover?" I asked signaling to his use of sunglasses indoors.

"Yeah, I must have." His answer confused me, but I soon recovered.

I held out my plate to him, "If you're hungover you should have something to eat." He looked at the plate as though there were bugs crawling all over it. He stood up and ran to the bathroom, like he was about to be sick. "Sam, go to your room." I said, when Sam stood up looking worried. I walked to the bathroom, just as Michael walked out. "You alright?"

"Yeah, but I need to go somewhere. I'll be back later." He said, and pushed past me. This attitude was so unlike him, it shocked me.

"Be back before eight, I'm going out with some friends." I said, but he seemed to ignore me completely as he stormed from the room.

###

It was 7:45 and Michael was still not back. I watched as Sam made a sandwich. Grandpa practically skipped into the room, "Got anything around here that might pass for aftershave?" He asked with a smile. He was going to see the old widow Johnson. It's so cute when old people are in love.

"How about some windex, grandpa?" Sam said.

"No," I said laughing as grandpa put the windex on his face and left. We heard his truck drive away honking his usual tune.

I saw Michael come in and glared at him. "I'm going to be late now." I said, but he just shrugged. "All you have been doing is giving attitude lately, Mike." I said annoyance showing through in my voice.

"Yeah, and lose the earing, Mike." Sam backed me up. I looked at Michael and saw that he had a feather earing hanging from his left ear. I hadn't noticed before. I bet it was that Star. "It's not you. It's deffinately not you."

"Piss off." Michael answered.

"Don't speak to him like that. He is only telling the truth." I shouted. Unfortunately it seemed to scare the wrong brother as Sam stepped back and Mike just raised his eyebrows.

Then everything went strange. The wind seemed to pick up outside and was blowing through the open window of the kitchen. Then we all heard it. The sound of motorbikes. We all looked to the window and I was almost blinded as a light shone in my face. Mike moved to the door. I could feel a danger that was lurking behind it, but he proceeded to it.

"Don't!" I shouted at the same time as Sam, who was also looking terrified. Michael didn't listen to us as he opened the door, and everything just stopped. The wind, the noise, the lights. _Everything._

We looked outside, but there was nothing there. Nothing that should scare us. I screamed as I felt something large brush against my leg. I looked to see Sam's dog. "Nanook." I bent down to stroke him before standing up and walking from the house. I was deffinately going to be late, and for once it wasn't my fault.

###

I arrived on the boardwalk at 8:15. Not as late as I thought I would, but it wouldn't leave a good impression on my new friends. I caught sight of long, straight, red hair. "Cindy!" I shouted and watched as she came over to me with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Erika." She said. "We thought you'd ditched us."

"Sorry, my brother was being an asshole." I said to which she laughed. I saw a mane of mousey brown hair approach us. "Hey, Maddie. Sorry I was late." I apologised but Maddie just smiled. "So what are we doing?"

"Food first." Maddie said, grabbing me and Cindy and propelling us towards the hotdog stand. When we got our hotdogs, mine loaded with everything, we attempted, in vain, to find an empty bench. When we couldn't find one, we settled for leaning against the railings. "So why were you late?" Cindy asked, when we finished eating.

"My dick of a brother didn't come home until late, and I couldn't leave my younger brother."

"Ahh, cool. See, drama queen over there thought you weren't coming, because you didn't like us." She said pointing at Cindy. We began laughing, but stopped when we heard the sounds of large boots walking towards us. Both of my friends tensed at the approaching boys. I noticed this time that Star was not with them. I continued to lean on the railing, as Cindy and Maddie stood, as if ready to make a run for it.

The were all looking at me. This scared, annoyed and _excited_ me. I looked to their leader who was walking slightly ahead of the rest, with a smirk on his face as he surveyed me. "David," I said to him. Maddie and Cindy looked at me shocked, I looked at them with a questioning look.

"Blondie." He carried on smirking. I watched as his eyes trailed down my body. I knew I looked good in my tank top and tight jeans, but he was looking at me like I was a piece of meat. I saw that the rest of the males were looking at my body too.

"Eyes are up here, guys." I snapped my fingers, and watched as David's gaze made its way back up. "So is there something you wanted, or are you just here to torment me?" The all laughed and this seemed to set my friends more on edge. I watched as the blond guy put his arms around Maddie, who looked flattered and terrified at once. I looked back at David and waited for an answer.

"We haven't decided yet." He smirked again. "Do you want to walk?" He asked, with his eyebrows raised, as if he were asking for more than a walk.

"Nah, I'm good here." I said and jumped up to sit on the railings properly to show I wasn't moving. Unfortunately, I was not expect him to lean against them next to me.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Are you going to tell me your name now?" I looked to him and saw him smile.

"If I tell you will you go away?" I asked with a smile of my own. I watched his falter, but then he began to laugh.

"I'll think about it." He said looking back at me.

"Fine. It's Erika." I said and jumped down from the railings. I pulled Maddie from the blond guy and grabbed Cindy before walking away.

When we were out of earshot Cindy spoke, "I don't think anyone has ever spoken to them like that. Not even the security guards." She said and I knew I looked dumbfounded. "They are the big bad asses around here. Everyone is scared of them." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't get the memo." We all began laughing and made our way to the beach. There was another hippie band playing but my friends wanted to go and I thought it could be fun, and I wasn't about to turn down my only friends in Santa Carla.

I glanced back and saw we were being followed, but I was not allowing my night to be ruined because some guys in leather wanted to stalk me. Cindy glanced back and I saw fear in her eyes, "We've got company."

"I know," I said not looking around again. Instead I set my sights on a roller coaster infront of me. "Come on." I said and ran to the ride. I loved stuff like this. I went through a phase of going to every theme park I could when I was fifteen. My mom thought I was an adrenaline junkie, but the truth is... well, I guess I was an adrenaline junkie.

We went on every ride until there was only the carousel left. "We've been on all the others, so might as well go on it." Cindy said when she saw me looking. I laughed and we made our way over.

I saw a white horse and ran over to it, like I was five. "Mine!" I shouted back to the girls. They both pick horses next to me. It started up and I started laughing. I hadn't been on one of these in years. I closed my eyes and leaned back as far as I could without letting go of the bar.

"Someone looks happy." I heard his voice at the same time as I felt someone touch my neck. I jumped and let go of the bar, only to have David grab my wrist and pull me back. He was laughing that sinister laugh of his. I wasn't sure whether to thank him or tell him to piss off.

I chose the former, "Erm, thanks." I said. "You know you're meant to sit on a horse when you're on this ride." I immediately regreted it once I said it. I saw the glimmer in his eyes, before he swung around and sat behind me on my horse. He didn't hold my waist tlike I thought he would, rather he held on to the bar just above my hands. As soon as his did this all of the guys began wolf whisling and hooting. I could feel David's breath against my neck and his body was lightly pressed against mine. It was oddly cold even through his clothes. "I meant your own horse." I said and wiggled a bit to try and move forward and put some space between us.

This time he did grab my hips. "Don't move, I might fall off." He said in my ear.

"So, you mean, if I move you will fall flat on your ass?" I asked but before he could answer I shuffled back and felt him stumble off my horse. I turned and saw he was still on his feet (unfortunately). I smiled up at him, and he returned it. However, his smile seemed to hold much more malice.

I realised then that the ride was over. I jumped down off the white stallion and sauntered away from David, with my friends in tow. I heard them following again, but I linked arms with Maddie and Cindy who were either side of me in order to stop any of them getting remotely near me.

We walked for a while before the boys decided to over take us. I could see they were heading for their motorcycles. We carried on walking, intending to go past them but were blocked as the guys moved their bikes so we couldn't pass.

"Haven't you got the message yet, David?" I asked, he raised his eye brows at me, his smile falling. "Not interested." I decided to ignore them as we walked through the motorbikes as I spoke to my new friends. "I need to get home anyways, guys. You want to meet again tomorrow?"

"You need a ride?" I turned to see David, driving along next to us, looking me up and down again. I leaned in so I was closer to him.

"Nope." I popped the 'p' and laughed, while turning to Maddie and Cindy. "See you tomorrow." I said and walked away from all of them. I was relived that they didn't follow me home. I wouldn't have put it past David, but hey-ho.

**There you go! I hope it was ok. Erika has such an odd personality, but that's why I love her!**

**R&R, please!**

**Love ya xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Yet another chapter. I hope you guys are liking it because I can't tell without your reviews. I would really apprieciate at least one ;) Please? However, on a better note, I want to say thank you to the one person that favorited and followed this story! I love you! You are the best person ever created!**

**From here on out I shall NOT be explictly following the story lines of the film, and things will take longer to happen as I feel that the movie moved a bit too fast for my liking. Also, it is so I can fit Erika into the story more easily.**

**Long AU note sorry! xxx**

**Disclaimer: Nothing from the movie The Lost Boys belongs to me. My OC's (Erika, Maddie and Cindy) do, however.**

**Enjoy, my little cherry-drops! xxx**

As I walked up to the house, I could tell something was wrong. Mom's car was outside. Normally this wouldn't be odd, but as I knew she had a date I wasn't expecting her home before twelve and it was only just eleven.

I walked in and saw Sam standing on the stairs in his multi-coloured dressing gown talking to Mom. "It was just a really scary comic, is all." He said.

"Has Michael been letting you lose on the horror genre again?" I asked with a laugh, but shut up when mom looked at me utterly pissed. She rarely had that look so I thought best not to push it.

"That's not like you." She turned back to Sam. "And where is Michael?"

"He went to bed early, mom." I could tell he was lying, but I wasn't the mean sister that got both of my brothers into trouble by saying something, so I stayed quiet.

"Ok." Mom said before turning back to me. Her face had softened to her usual caring look. "How was your night?" She asked me.

"It was great." I replied without thinking. We walked into the kitchen and saw the refridgerator's door was open and milk was spilt on the floor.

"And what is this mess?" She called to Sam.

He rushed into the room and I saw the shocked look covering his face, "It wasn't me mom." I picked up the carton and shut the door as my mom got a cloth from the sink, as she continued to rant.

"Were you trying to refridgerate the whole neighborhood?" She asked, obviously not believing that it wasn't Sam. "I'd like to have a personal life too." I imediately felt guilty, eventhough it wasn't me who had cut her date short.

I looked pointedly at Sam before turning him to go upstairs. I manovered him into my room before I spoke, "Where has Michael gone?" I asked and watched Sam's eyes go wide.

"H-he's gone to bed earl-" I cut him off.

"Spare me the bull-crap, Sam. I'm not mom."

"I don't know. He just said he had to sort some stuff out." I could tell there was something he wasn't telling me, but he looked scared so I didn't push.

###

Mike came home early the next morning. I gave him a look to show him I was worried about his acts, but he just glared at me, which was odd as we're always close. Me, Mike _and_ Sam. I looked at the younger of my brother's but he was just staring at Michael, wide eyed.

I looked back to Michael and saw he had moved his glare onto Sam, who looked down to finish his cereal. I could tell something was going on due to the fact that they seemed to be having a coverstation without talking.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one that got lucky last night." Grandpa said, and I jumped slightly at his breaking of the intense silence. I looked to Mike to see if he was going to respond, but he didn't. He had his sunglasses on but I was pretty sure he rolled his eyes before going up the stairs. Probably to sleep - he's been doing that a lot recently.

###

By the time Michael woke up the sun was down. "Count Dracula awakens." I laughed, but stopped when Mike flinched and Sam looked at him sharply. "What?" I questioned.

"I'm going out." Mike said, ignoring me, and attempting to walk out of the house, but I stopped him.

"Are you going to the boardwalk?" I asked. He paused but didn't turn back, he sharply nodded. "Cool. You can drop me off." I didn't pose it as a question, and I saw him tense but I didn't care. I'd rather get a ride to the boardwalk rather than walk for twenty minutes. I grabbed my jacket and followed Michael out, but not before I shouted up to my mom, "Me and Mike are going to the boardwalk, mom. See you later!" I shouted.

"Ok, honey!" I heard just as I shut the door.

When we got to his bike Michael turned to me. "I am not driving you back!" He leaned into my face as he said it. He was clearly annoyed.

"That's fine. But if I end up as on of those kids on the missing person's board, remember it is your fault." I noticed that Mike had taken off his sunglasses, and I thought I saw his eyes flash gold and I am sure he growled a bit before getting on his bike.

I was relieved when we finally arrived at the boardwalk, because Michael had become a much more reckless driver since we arrived in Santa Carla. I hopped off the bike and it seemed that as soon as I did we were surrounded by more motorcycles. I turned to Mike attempting to ignore the boys that had arrived, "I'll see you later." I said, but he wasn't looking at me. His eyes were fixed on David. I waved my hand infront of my brother's face but he didn't move or change his stance. "Fine." I said, lowering my hand and walking away.

"Cindy! Maddie!" I said hugging the two when I found them in our usual spot.

"I see you lost your followers?" Cidy said, and I looked back to see Michael and David talking where I had left them. Atleast they have moved on from just staring at eachother. "There is this really cool rock band playing on the beach. You did say you liked that type of music right?" I felt my face brighten. Ever since we got here the only bands that ever played were jazz and hippie, and I was more of a heavy rock girl.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed and we made our way towards where I could here the electric guitar playing. The guys that were on stage were more 'glam-rock', I noticed as we walked down to the beach, but it was still better than the rubish from previous nights. I was jumping from excitement and my friends were laughing at me. I knew I was probably making a fool of myself but I didn't care - I was having a fun time.

I couldn't see the band, as everyone infront of me was taller. I felt someone grab my hips before hoisting me us so I was on top of their shoulders. I looked down and saw a dark haired guy look up at me with a smile, which I gladly returned. I could see everything now. Unfortunately, it only lasted a few minutes before the guy under me fell. Luckily I was pulled off him before I fell on top on the floor. I looked up to the person that had caught me and saw mr peroxide, himself - David. He was seething while glaring at the guy that had just stood.

"What the hell, man?" He asked, and I realised then that he hadn't fell, he was pushed. I was pushed back by David as he leaned into the guys face.

"Mine." He growled. I wasn't sure how to react to being 'claimed' by David. The guy's eyes widened, as he realised who David was, and then he left. Well, he sort of ran away. I noticed that all of David's posse had arrived to back up their leader. Paul had his arm around Maddie again. She looked slightly less awkward than she did yesterday, when he did the same thing, but she still didn't look entirely comfortable. The curly haired one with the baby face seemed to be trying to talk to Cindy, but she refused to look at him. David turned back to me when the guy was out of his sight. I knew I looked furious, "Aww, look at how cute she is when she's angry." He said and tapped my nose. _How dare he!_

"That wasn't funny." I said, the scowl remaining on my face. His smile fell slightly.

"He should learn to keep his hands off my girl." I raised my eyebrow.

"And who says I am 'your girl'?" I watched as his smile returned and his eyes seemed to shine.

"I do."

I don't think he was expecting the answer answer I gave, "Yeah, baby. Whatever you say." I said and then began laughing as he looked dumbfounded. "Whatever." I walked away and saw all of the others had the same confused expression on their face - even Maddie and Cindy. I grabbed their arms and turned about to walk away from the concert, when I saw Michael running towards us. "Mike?" I asked when he brushed past me to David and punched him hard in the face.

"You stay they hell away from my little sister!" He screamed in his face. I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away before he hit the blonde again, but he was much stronger than me. I tried the second option which was to stand infront of him. However, he continued glaring at David, who was glaring right back.

"I think we should go home, Mike." I said and tried to pull him away, and this time he let me. Just as we were leaving I heard all of the guys laugh. I turned back to glare. "Fuck off!" I shouted, but it only seemed to make them laugh harder. All but David who winked at me before I turned to looked ahead.

**This one was quite short, sorry. I hope it is ok though.**

**Still no reviews and there was a few people that have read it and that makes me sad :( I only want 1! Is that too much to ask? I'll tell you what, until I get a review I shall not post anymore. Mwuhahaha!**

**R&R, 'cus you love me! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Yay! I got reviews! A great thank you to: SavingGrace579 and to Larena (a guest review) ^_^ xx**

**I am glad that you guys are ok with my not keeping to the story lines that much. And, I agree. I find a lot of the stories on here that do to get a bit boring and tedious too.**

**To everyone else - HI! I think you should thank the two lovely reviewers for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing from the film the Lost Boys is mine, however the OCs that I have included in this story are.**

**Continue to the story, avid readers. xxx**

I woke suddenly. I was sure I could tell someone/something was in my room with me, but when I opened my eyes there was nothing. I sat up in my bed and looked around the dark room. It still felt like there was something watching me but I could not see anything in the room. Glancing at the clock I saw it was only 3:20am, and I reluctantly made myself lie back down and go to sleep depite the feeling of being watched.

_**RING, RING! RING, RING!**_

I slammed my alarm clock but the infernal ringing continued. I looked up from where my face was buried in the pillow and realised it was the phone and not my clock. I was just about to answer it when it stopped. I heard my mom talking down stairs, as she answered the phone. I let my head drop back to my pillow.

"Erika!" I heard her shout and I growled. "Erika, it's Maddie." She called agian.

"Ok, mom. I've got it." I said while picking up the reiciever on my own phone. "Hey!"

"Hi." She said and I could practically taste the excitement in her voice. "Listen, there's this party today, do you want to go?" She asked.

"Erm, sure. What time?" I looked at my clock, that luckily didn't break when I wacked it earlier, and saw it was already 12:30. I rarely slept later than ten but obviously I needed the sleep.

"It starts at 3:00. It's on the beach." She added aprehending my next question. "Oh, and Cindy asks can you bring your brother?" I knew she meant Mike, as neither of them had ever met Sam.

"Sorry, he doesn't get up before 6:00, most days." I heard a whine in the background and I realised that Cindy was there and listening. "I could tell him about it and he might come when he gets up." I said and heard a victory cry.

###

We agreed to meet at Cindy's before we went to the party before I hung up. I walked into Michael's room and found him lying on top of the covers sound asleep. I nudged him but he didn't move. I decided desperate times called for desperate measures. I jumped on top of his stomach, like I used to when we were younger.

"Umf!" I exclaimed before sitting up and glaring at me."You're way to big to be doing that." He said, as I continued looking at him, with an inocent smile plastered on my face.

"I'm going to a party on the beach with my friends, and was wondering if you would grace us with your presence when you wake up?" I said, not mentioning that it wasn't me that proposed the idea of inviting him. If it wasn't for his attitude lately I probably would have invited him myself, because we always used to go to parties and stuff together.

I saw him concider it before answering, "Maybe." Was all he said before he lay back down and closed his eyes. I left the room and went to get changed from my pjamas that I was still wearing. I chose to wear my denim shirt over a pair of leginings. I didn't know what type of party it was so I hoped I wasn't too casual.

I skipped down the stairs at 2:30 and saw my mom and grandpa in the kitchen, "Hi," I said and recieved a smile from both. "I'm going out with Maddie and Cindy. I don't know what time I'll be home. Mike said he might come meet us later." I watched my mom's smile fall sightly.

"Please don't stay out all night, like Michael." She looked at me pleading.

"I won't. Don't worry." I said and kissed her's and grandpa's cheeks.

"Ok, have fun, honey." She said and turned back to her coffee. I left the house and followed the directions, Maddie gave me, to Cindy's house.

It wasn't hard to find as she lived in a large white house on a street where the houses looked old and dusty. I knocked on the door and was shocked when a woman in a maid's uniform answered the door.

"Oh, hi." I said awkwardly, due to my suprise. "Is Cindy there?" The woman infront of me smiled and directed me up a large set of stairs and into my friend's bedroom. I saw both Maddie and Cindy sitting there on a plush sofa. "Cindy, you never told me you lived in a palace." I said, when she came over to hug me. I looked around the room in awe. It was brightly coloured and there was a huge lava lamp in the corner. There was a rainbow coloured rug infront of a double doored closet. On her bed there was a pillow in every colour imaginable, "The only problem is it looks a bit to psycedelic for the eighties." We all laughed at that.

###

We didn't stay at her house for long, and soon we were walking to the beach. We arrived about fifteen minutes after that party started. I was happy to discover that my outfit was not too out of place and most people seemed to be in casual clothing. I could here a raidio playing RUN-DMC's Walk this way. There was a bonfire burning, and there were some guys dancing around it. I laughed and pulled my friends over to dance along side them.

I had been dancing for a while and a couple of guys had tried to dance with me, but I just continued to dance with my friends. Soon we slumped down on the sand, exhausted. I could see the sun had started to set, and it was casting a yellow glow on everything.

"Why didn't you dance with any of those guys?" Maddie asked when we sat down.

I laughed, "Because I was dancing and having a good time with my friends." I stood up. "Come on, lets go get some food. This party is dying down anyway." I said and looked at the dwindling fire and the few people that were still dancing around it. I doubted Michael was going to come anyway, so I wasn't worried about leaving. If he really wanted to catch up with me, he would try and find me on the boardwalk.

They both stood simultaniously. I linked my arms with them, and we made our way to the boardwalk. We ate nachos, and after I decided to get some cotton candy. We walked around, while I ate it, looking at all of the people that were making their way around the boardwalk. It was easy to determine the tourists from the locals. The locals looked all tough and scowled at everyone that passed them, while the tourists all had smiles plastered on their faces as they made the trek from one ride to the next.

I heard their bikes before I saw them, and soon their were riding along next to us. "Hey, girls." I heard Paul say. I was sure he was looking at Maddie, but I didn't look back to check, we just carried on walking.

"Isn't there a rule against you riding your bikes on the boardwalk?" I asked, when I reached the railings, which I leaned against. I saw them all stop their bikes and get off them to approach us. David's smirk had returned after I knocked it off his face yesterday.

"Probably, but we don't care much for the rules." The baby-faced Marko said.

I saw Dwane helping a little boy off the back of his motorcycle. I walked over to him and watched as he hid slightly behind the brunette. "And who is this handsome young man?" I said bending down to his height and watched as he looked at me with a smile, while still holding on to Dwane's jacket.

"Laddie." He said and I smiled.

"Well, Laddie, I'm Erika." He came out more. I held out my half-eaten cotton candy to the young boy, "Do you want some cotton candy?" He tentively reached out for it. When he had it in his hands he took a big mouthful and I laughed. I stood and looked at Dwane. " I doubt he'll want to go to sleep for a while after that much sugar." I said and all of the guys laughed, as though there was a joke I didn't get.

Suddenly I felt someone grip my hips from behind and pull back towards them. I knew it was David, which was soon confirmed when he leaned and whispered in my ear. "Did you miss me?" He asked. I moved away from his grasp and turned to look at him.

"There are boundaries in our relationship, David, and you seem dead set on breaking every single on of them." I said. "Anyway, you can't miss what you never wanted." I said and watched as his smile grew. He stepped up to me again, holding my hips so I was flush against his chest. I didn't know how to respond, I was so shocked. He had the same look in his eyes as when I first met him in Max's video shop - it was a predatory look. One that chilled you to the bones. He leaned down towards me, and I felt my heart beat speed up. _What was he going to do?_

"Scared." I saw a smirk manifest on his face. I felt like kicking myself for not pushing him away sooner. I did then and he began laughing and all of his gang joined in. I could fully understand why Mike hit him yesterday. He was infuriating! I stood there with my hands on my hips as I waited for the laughter to die down. He looked at me and I could see the glimmer in his eyes saying that he was still laughing inside. "Sorry. Just getting you back for yesterday, _baby_." He said, using the pet name I used yesterday when I was messing with him.

"Erg, boys!" I said, and began walking away. Maddie and Cindy caught up to me when I sat down on an empty bench.

"I know you don't like him, but that back there was so hot!" Cindy said. I glared at her, and she held up her hands in surrender. "I was just saying."

"She's right, Erika." I turned to Maddie, horrified that she was agreeing. "I mean everyone seemed to stop and stare."

"Strangely enough, that doesn't make me feel any better." I said. I jumped back when I looked up to see two kids, around Sam's age, infront of me. "Can I help you?" I asked, I bit too sharply.

"I'm Edgar Frog." The one with the lighter hair said. "And that's my brother Allan." He pointed to the other boy that seemed to have a permenant sneer on his face. "Here." He shoved a comic book infront of me.

"Comics aren't really my thing. They are more my brother's." I said.

"We know." Allan said.

"But you need it more." Edgar finished and dropped it into my lap, so I couldn't refuse, and then they left. Before I could pick it up it was pulled from my lap. I looked and saw that Paul had took it. They must have arrived at some point during my exchange with the two Frogs.

"What you got here?" He asked, and I noticed the Allan and Edgar had turned and were now glaring at the guys from across the street. "Vampires Everywhere..." Paul read, but trailed off, and I watched his smile fall as he passed it to David. Then they all turned to look at the boys that were still looking.

As soon as they looked at the brother's, the Frogs ran into the store they were standing infront of. "Can I have it back?" I asked, holding out my hand to David.

"I don't think you'll like it." Was all he said and he put it into his pocket. He moved Maddie over and sat next to me, while putting his arm around me. I looked up at him and saw he was looking smugly back at me.

"I think we have already established that I don't want you in my personal space." I said, but he got closer. I turned my head, but he carried on until he was kissing my neck. I began laughing erratically at the tickling sensation. He stopped and looked at me, and I knew my face had gone red in embarasment, which he chuckled at.

"I don't think I've ever had that reaction." He whispered, smiling. "Are you ticklish?" He asked. My eyes widened as I realised what he was planning to do. I stood quickly and laughed when he tried to grab me. I began running down the board walk, apologising when I pushed past people, and I could hear his heavy boots following.

I tried to run faster, when I realised that he was going to catch me, but it was no use. "NO!" I shouted as I was suddenly I was lifted off my feet, and violently tickled by David. I was laughing so hard and trying to get down from where he was holding me above the ground. "Ok! Hahaha ..ok..haha! Please, stop!" I begged through my laughter, which was making my sides hurt.

I heard him laugh before he stopped. He put me gently back on the floor, but he didn't let go of my waist. My smile hadn't fallen after being tickled, I looked up and I saw that his hadn't either. I watched as he leaned into me, however this time I didn't turn my head. As soon as our lips met David was ripped from my grasp. I saw Michael there. Luckly this time he didn't hit the guy, but he was extreamly close to his face showing that if it resulted in a fight he wasn't going to back down. "I told you to stay away from her." He growled in a voice that only David and I could hear. David chuckled in responce.

"Michael!" I shouted. "You're not dad. You can't tell me who I can and can't hang around with."

He turned on me. "You don't like him!" He shouted back. "And he doesn't really like you! It is all a trick." I saw David move forward and then he hit my brother square in the jaw. I screamed, but David hit him again.

"Stop!" I shouted over the cheering of Paul and Marko who had just arrived. Dwane remained silent, holding Laddie's hand. David stopped and I ran forward to steady Mike. When I was sure he was not going to fall on his face. I stepped up to David and whipped my hand forward so fast he never saw it coming. _SMACK!_ I watched as his head snapped to the side before slowly turning back to me. Then he began laughing, in a way which made me question his mental stabilty. I knew it hurt because my hand was stinging.

I furrowed my brow before pulling my hand back ready to hit again, but to my surprise David grabbed my wrist. I could feel a fear grip my very being as I looked up at him, all memories of laughter gone. He bent down to my ear, "Never do that again." I shivered as I felt his cold breath on my neck. He laughed at my reaction.

I glared up at him as he moved away from my ear. I looked at my arm, that was still in his grasp, silently requesting he let go of it. When he did I moved back to Michael and we began walking away.

**This chapter was longer than the last, if you couldn't tell. I didn't know where it was going until I started writting it, so I hope it is ok and not too dramatic. But tbf it is fiction so it is allowed to be dramatic ;)**

**R&R, please! ^_^ xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Bonjour, mes amis! I think I should give you a heads up that, I will most likely update weekly, on Saturdays or Sunday, but no promises. Also, if I don't update it is probably because I have forgotten and therefore you will need to remind me ;)**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I love reading that people are actually liking what I am writting, and not just reading and then getting bored, so thanks! xxx**

**Mini-disclaimer: The song I name in this chapter, 'Rock you like a hurricaine' by Scorpions, I do NOT own. However, I thought you might like to listen to it. And hopefully you will see some of the things in it I link to David ;)**

**Disclaimer: The movie The Lost Boys is explicitly the property of Warner Bros, however OCs appearing in this fanfic are mine!**

**I hope you like, chicklettes! xx**

I finally managed to get Mike in the door, with great difficulty, after he pretty much collapsed in my arms half way home. He was still awake, but seemed to be very groggy. His head was lolling to the side, despite his attempts to keep it straight. Even though his nose had stopped bleeding and his bottom lip had stopped swelling, he seemed to be getting worse.

I dropped him on the sofa and knelt next to him, trying to get his attention, "Mike?" I asked softly. When he didn't answer I tried again, "Mike." I repeated, and shook him slightly. This seemed to get his attention, as his head snapped up to look at me. He didn't seem like himself, and his eyes had a maliciousness that I had never seen before. "Are you ok? Erm, do you want a glass of water or something?" I suggested, but Michael just carried on staring at me, asthough he wasn't actually seeing me.

We stayed like that for ages, before Mike seemed to become himself again. He stood up, much more energetic than before, and I stood with him. "I need to go." Was all he said, and then he was out of the door and I was left standing there, watching his sillouette disappear. I walked over to the door to shut it. I trudged up the stairs, confused at Michael's strangeness.

###

I saw my mom as I walked into the kitchen. "Oh, hey." She smiled. "I didn't hear you come in last night." She said, as I pulled the milk from the fridge for my cereal.

"Yeah, me and Mike came in late and didn't want to wake you guys." I said, which wasn't a total lie - we did come in late.

"Ok." She said, but I could tell she was going to say something else. "Did Michael say he was going out this morning?" I took a mouthful of my cereal to decide what to say next.

"Yeah," I decided to cover for him. "He said he should be back later. I don't know where he's gone though." I added, when I saw my mom about to ask.

She sighed, "Well, I guess I'm just glad he is not sleeping all day anymore." She smiled, exasperated at the situation with my eldest brother. "So, are you going out today?" She asked, looking up at me from her seat at the table.

"I don't think so." I watched as she looked momentarily worried. "I had a few issues with these guys on the board walk, so I think it would be best if I don't go. At least for a couple of days."

"Oh, no. What happened?" My mom came over to where I was leaning against the counter. I realised that she was thinking that I was hurt.

"Nothing. They were just being up themselves." It was true in the sense of their attitude, but not in the sense of why I didn't want to go to the boardwalk. I watched as some of the worry drained from my mom's face, and I felt guilty for not telling her the entire truth. She and I had always been close, and I could honestly felt I could tell her anything, so it was weird me keeping things from her. Particularly after seventeen years.

"I don't think they should stop you from going out," I could practically see an idea forming in my mom's head, even before she said it. "You should come to the video shop later. I don't have to be in until six and I could drive you. I have a discount, so you can rent some movies if you want." She was giving me a look that was begging me to go, so I knew I wasn't going to be able to say no.

"Sure, mom." I said, with a small smile. The more I thought about it, it seemed to not be such a bad idea. After all it was clear that Max didn't like David and the guys, so if they chose to harass me, they would probably be chucked out of his store and on their asses. I smiled at the thought.

###

We were in the car on our way to the boardwalk. Sam had decided to come with us. Well, I say 'decided', but if he said no mom wouldn't have let him stay at home, as Grandpa was going out and Mike still wasn't home.

"Hey, mom?" Sam said, from the back seat. "Can I go to the comic book store?" I had meant to ask him about the Toad brothers (or whatever they were called) after my encounter with them. However, I had forgot after the drama between Michael and David.

"Oh, those guys that work in there gave me a comic book yesterday." I watched in the mirror as my brother's eyes went wide. He tried to mask it, but it was an epic fail.

"What comic?"

"It was about vampires or zobies or something. I can't remember." I tried to remember but I couldn't. I could tell Sam knew what I was talking about, but he attempted not to show it.

"Have you read it?" _He's hiding something,_ I thought to myself.

"No, these other guys took it before I could." At this point my mom decided to participate in the converstation.

"Those guys that were harassing you yesterday?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at me sideways while driving.

"Yeah...but even if they didn't take it, I probably would have just given it to Sam." I said as she began pulling into the car park behind the boardwalk.

She turned to look at me with a stern look on her face. "Yes, but it is still theft. If it happens again I am going to call the cops." I looked at her horrified, but I knew there was nothing I could do.

We walked to the video store just as the sun was setting, and about ten minutes later Max entered. He smiled at me, which I gladly returned. He seemed like a good guy, and he was nice enough to give my mom a job, so that earned him bonus points in my good book. "Hey, Max!" I said.

"Erika." He nodded, as he made his way into the back to take off his coat. When he returned he stayed behind the counter. "And what brings you here?"

I was about to repond, but before I could answer my mother did for me, "She was having trouble with some boys." She said looking at me.

"Yep." Was all I said, before walking over to skim over the possible movies I could rent, but nothing at all spiked my interest. I walked back over to my mom, who was stacking movies on a shelf not far away. "Hey, mom. I think I'm going to find Sam. I'll meet you by the car."

"Ok, honey." She replied kissing my cheek. "Please, don't get into anymore trouble." She added and I gave a small laugh. _I didn't plan to._

It didn't take long to find my brother, who was in the comic book store - probably looking for another Batman No14. I personally didn't see the allure of trudging around comic books stores, but I walked in anyway. "Sam the man!" I called and watched him turn towards me, a worried look plastered on his face. "What's up?" I asked when I reached him. I saw that he was actually talking to one of the toads. The one with the lighter hair... _Oh, what was his name?_ "Edgar!" I exclaimed when I remembered it. He look distraught, but he was trying not to show it. "What's going on?" I asked Sam again.

"Allan is missing." Sam answered, refering to the other Frog. He only just got the sentence out before I heard the sounds of engines. Turning quickly, I saw them. All four of them entering the comic book store on their _motorcycles!_

"What the hell are you-" I began, but as soon as they stopped Edgar walked up to David and socked him in the jaw. I watched as Dawne got off his bike, knocking over a book shelf in the process, and pulled Edgar off David. The frog reached into his khaki jacket and pulled out what seemed like a water pistol, and aimed it at David.

I jumped when I heard David scream and hold his neck where the water had hit him. I ran to him before I realised what I was doing. "No, Erika!" I heard Sam call. I tried to get David to show me his neck where he was hit. He looked at me, as I tried to pull his hand away, and smilled a triumphantly.

"Wipe that look off your face before I do it for you, and show me where you're hurt." I said, and heard him chuckle. He was so freaking bi-polar.

"Are you going to offer to kiss it better." I watched as he wiggled his eyebrows.

I threw up my hands, "And that is what I get for trying to help assholes like you." I rolled my eyes and walked back over to where my brother and Edgar were staring wide-eyed at all of the guys, particularly David. I didn't turn around as I spoke, "No, vehicles in the store, please." I heard them all laugh, but then I heard their engines start up and they drove back out. I walked to Edgar who was holding on to his water pistol for dear life. "What was in that?"

"It's nothing" Sam answered before Edgar could. Not that he was about to answer, as he began moving to pick up the shelf Dwane knocked to the floor. He came back over with a comic book, which he showed to Sam. "No!" He shouted, and I furrowed my brow in confusion, but before I could question it my name was called.

I turned and saw a mess of brown hair before I was engulfed into a hug by Maddie. "Hi," I said with a laugh when she let go of me. "Where's Cindy?" I asked when I noticed our absent red-headed friend.

"We were looking for you." She replied. "Well, she wasn't. I'm pretty sure she was looking to make sure your brother's pretty face wasn't too messed up" I laughed. I turned to Sam who was looking awkward, as Edgar had moved back away to finish tidying up.

"Maddie, this is my younger brother - Sam." I watched as Sam shook her hand, clearly uncomfortable. He was at the age when boys like girls, but don't know what to do or how to talk to them.

"Oh, wow, Erika! He looks just like you." She said, ruffling Sam's hair. Sam and I had a lot of the same features as we both looked like our mom, whereas Michael looked more like our dad.

"Yeah, I'll take that as a compliment." I chuckled. "Sam, I told mom we'd meet her by the car when she finishes. Are you going to stay here?" I asked.

"Erm, probably." He was bright red after Maddie had ruffled his hair. He kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. It was too cute.

"Cool. I'll come back here and we can go to the car together." I turned to the frog, "Edgar, I'm sorry about your brother, but I'm sure they'll find him." I said, but I doubted it, concidering all of the missing posters that lined the boardwalk, but the boy needed comfort. "See you guys later!" I spoke, before walking from the store behind my friend.

We walked around for a while before we found Cindy. She ran over to us and started singing 'Rock you like a Hurricaine'. "_It's early morning. The sun comes out!"_ She sang.

I loved that song so I joined in, "_Last night was shaking. Pretty loud!_" I sang back

"You guys are so embarassing!" Maddie said next to us. I could hear the radio now that was playing the song, as we made our way towards it. A guy with a mohawk was holding the raidio as Cindy and I danced and sang along.

_My cat is purring. Scratches my skin._

_ So, what is wrong with another sin?_

_ The night is calling. I have to go._

_ The wolf is hungry. He runs the show._

_ He's licking his lips. He's ready to win._

_ On the hunt tonight for, love at first sting._

"Not the type of music I'd expect you girls to listen to." I turned and saw Marko and Paul, who had obiously been watching us make fools of yourselves for a while, as they were leaning against the railings.

"Why not?" I asked Paul, who was the one to have spoken. He smiled looking me over.

"Well, we thought you might have been more of a MJ fan." Marko answered.

"Ok, well, why don't you 'just beat it'." I was quite pleased with my quick responce.

I felt hands on my hips, before someone leaned down and whispered in my ear, "But, baby, 'I wanna rock with you, all night'." I knew my face showed my shock as both the boys infront of me began laughing erratically. I pulled out of David's grip and glared up at him before walking away with my friends.

I spoke as we walked, "Hey, you guys want to stay at my house tonight?"

"Sure," Cindy said, and Maddies nodded.

"Oooh! Girls sleepover." I watched as Marko walked up next to us, followed by Paul.

"Can we come along?" Paul said, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Not tonight." I said, with a smile. "Maybe next time."

"I'll hold you to that." I turned to face David, who had spoke.

"I was talking to Paul, actually." I retorted, and saw David'd eyes flash gold in his annoyance. I noticed he had a ciggarette in his hand, which I quickly stole. "'You've been hit by a Smooth Criminal'." I couldn't resist saying before I ran off draging my friends along.

We were laughing as we entered the comic book store to grab Sam. I noticed that Michael was there talking to Edgar and Sam. They all turned when we entered. "Hey, bros!" I said, slinging an arm over Sam, as he was shorter and I could actually do it. "You ready to go home." I posed the question to both of them, though I was suprised when Mike nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Sam said. "By the way, Edgar is going to stay over." He added, indicating to his friend.

"Oh, ok." I turned to my friends. "I guess we're going to have to walk. There's not enough room in the car for all of us."

"That's fine." Maddie replied.

###

"You can wait here, if you want, and I'll come back and pick you three up." My mom said, again, as she stepped into the car.

"No, mom. We'll be fine. I've walked home before." I replied.

"Ok. I'll see you later." She kissed my cheek and added "Be safe," Before she drove off.

We began walking in the direction of my house. After about 5 minutes of walking Cindy spoke up, "I hope we don't end up as one of those people on the missing person's posters." She said.

Maddie turned to her, "Yes, Cindy. That is just what we need to hear." She retorted sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Don't worry guys." I said. "You know what they say - Safety in numbers." A soon as I said it I realised I had jinxed it. This was further proven by the sounds of motorcycles approaching us. They began encircling us and stopped infront of us, so we had to stop.

"It's not safe for girls to be walking around alone at _night_." David said, emphasising the last word, and Paul and Marko laughed as though it was the funniest thing they had ever heard. Dwane didn't he just sat on his bike, looking bored. David just smirked while looking at me. "You know this is the murder capital of the world." He finished.

"Oh, and are _you_ going to kill us?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. "No, I think you want more than that, David." His smile widened as he looked me up and down.

"Really? What is that?" He asked, and I smiled.

"Conquest." I replied.

**Oooh! Is she on to his game, or is she way off? Where is Allan? Is he dead? Hmmmm! You're just going to have to wait and see.**

**Obviously, I really am not keeping to the storylines now that Allan is out of the picture (for now at least). I hope it is still ok.**

**Basically, the reason it took me so long to write this was I got a little bit of writter's block, but don't worry I am over it! I'm sorry, I wanted to post it last week and I'd wrote half of it, but got stuck. It's done now though, so you're welcome!**

**Tell me what you think. R&R! ^_^ xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I know I have not uploaded a chapter in ages. I had a bit of writers block, but not really – what I mean is I wrote a chapter and didn't think it was very good so didn't post it and waited for a better idea to come along so here that idea is ;) lol. **

**Disclaimer: OC's = mine, Charaters from The Lost Boys = not mine. Got it? Good.**

**Enjoy, my little hobbits (I saw the Hobbit last week, it was awesome!). Xxx**

"You what?!" Cindy screamed at Maddie after she had just said she 'might find Paul just the tiniest bit attractive'.

I gave her an amused smile and she began giggling like she was ten years old, "I mean, have you seen him? Talk about hot!" She said, losing her shyness from when she first told us. I laughed at Cindy and the outrage evident on her face.

"I think you should go for it, Mads." I said, drawing the attention of both girls.

Cindy stood from where we were all sitting on my bed, "Are you both crazy?" She waved her hands in our faces. "Any person that is seen with them for longer than five seconds often ends up on the missing person's board, and we're already walking a thin line!" She screamed, and my smile fell. What was she talking about? Surely she didn't believe that those four guys have anything to do with missing people? How stupid.

###

At breakfast the next morning I kept having awkward eye contact across the table with Edgar, who was not eating. He claimed that ate a special breakfast that he would have as soon as he got home – which I hoped was soon, because I couldn't stand the awkwardness.

At that moment my mom walked into the room. "Erika, remember we are going shopping today for school supplies. You girls can feel free to come along too." She smiled at my friends. I had completely forgot. Summer was officially over next week, and I was nowhere near ready to go back to the pointlessness of school.

"Thanks, Ms Emerson. That'd be great." Maddie said to my mom.

After we ate I was glad when my mother dropped off Sam and his friend at the comic book store on the pier and we made our way to the mall. Shopping for school supplies was uneventful, however I did managed to talk my mom into buying me some forest green leggings.

"I'm not working tonight. Max asked me to dinner." My mom said, as we made our way back to the car. Her face was pulled into a smile that a lovesick teenager would be likely to wear. "I can drop you off at the board walk, but I can't pick you up." She looked sorry.

"That's cool." I smiled at her. "Have fun with _Max_."I extenuated his name as to tease her, to which she just laughed. I looked to Cindy and Maddie, "You guys want to go to the board walk?" I asked.

Cindy looked saddened, "I've got to go out with my family tonight, sorry." She said.

"That's fine, we're going to do it again. We go every night." I said laughing.

I looked to Maddie, who smiled, "I'm in." I could see she just wanted to see Paul, whom she had declared her love for last night to myself and Cindy.

###

My mom drove Cindy home and drove us to the board walk, even though I said we could walk from Cindy's. My mom is awesome like that though.

I could smell food and realised I was really hungry. We had only had a small lunch, so I decided to have some fries to share with Maddie. "I know you just wanted to see lover-boy." I said, when we finished eating, giving her a wink when she looked at me. She began laughing and I joined in too.

"Ahh, you see through my plan!" She replied making us both laugh harder.

"What about you?" She asked. I ceased in my laughing to giver her a confused look.

"What about me?"

"Didn't you just want to see your sexy blond too?"

"Sexy Blonde?" Said a new voice from behind us, making me jump five foot in the air while cursing under my breath. _Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear_. I was pretty sure I had turned pink from embarrassment, however I knew I was not the tomato colour that Maddie was currently sporting while looking at her feet. I narrowed my eyes at the boys that had made my friend become this embarrassed, only to see them all smirking.

"Yeah, erm, Christopher Atkin." I said thinking on my feet, and saying the first blonde guy that came to my head.

"Who?" Marko asked, looking as confused as the rest of the boys. "The guy from The Blue Lagoon. I would say rent it from Max, but we both know you're not allowed in there any more."

"So you weren't talking about us?" David asked stepping closer. My heart sped up, and he grinned as if he heard it, but that's ridiculous, right?

"A bit full off yourself aren't you?" I said, and as soon as I said it I realised I had left it wide open.

"Would you like to be?" He asked, out loud but then leaned down to my ear to whisper, "Full of me, that is?" I shuddered involuntarily before stepping back. My mouth fell open in shock and I took a few seconds to recover.

"How about no?" I said, but I was not expecting the response I got. David took a step forward and on impulse I took one back. This repeated until I was pushed up against a lamppost, craning my neck to see David who was smirking down at me. The way he was looking at me scared me, but to my disgust turned me on! Also, the fact that I could feel his body pressed against me was very exciting, for someone like me, that had only ever gone as far as kissing a guy. _Erg, get it together Erika!_ I screamed in my head. I put my hands on his chest to try and gain some distance between us but all it did was immobilise them. Now, I was completely helpless, but I also felt myself flush as my chest pressed against his. Then he laughed and the sound made my world come crashing down, and I found my voice. "Get off me, now." I said, quietly.

He moved immediately, still smirking, clearly finding my reaction to him amusing, while I just found it plain embarrassing. I became extremely aroused while being restrained in a public place in front of people, one of which was my best friend. I was sure my cheeks now put Maddie's, from earlier, to shame. "Is there a reason you felt the need to harass me tonight?" I asked to prevent the accumulating awkward silence.

"I just wanted to see my 'sexy blonde'."

"Ahh, terrific." I rolled my eyes at his use of Maddie's earlier phrase. "This sexy blonde is leaving now." I said and began walking away, but David and his posse began following." I pulled Maddie to a busy part of the board walk, intending to hide from the boys.

"What are we doing?" She asked when I yanked her around a corner and down an alley, hopefully quick enough that the guys didn't notice.

I bought my finger to my lips in a shushing motion. I was listening for the stomp of their heavy boots, or the squeak of leather, but I heard nothing but the laughter of children._ What am I doing?_ I suddenly thought to myself. Hiding from a bunch of boys._ I mean it's not like they are going to kill me or anything._ I let out a breath - one I didn't know I was holding. I looked to my friend who was staring at me like I was crazy, which I found oddly amusing as only last week it was her and Cindy who were telling me to back off from the very same males we were currently hiding from.

"I don't know." I said, in response to her earlier question. We walked out of the alley to find David, Paul and Marko leaning against the wall as if waiting for us to come out, Dwayne was nowhere to be seen. They must have seen us go in there. "Where's the fourth musketeer?" I asked, refering to their missing comrade.

"We not good enough, babe?" Marko questioned.

I laughed, "Well, there is something alluring about a man that doesn't wear a shirt." I said. It was true, Dwayne had a very nicely sculpted chest but he was a bit to quiet for me. I mean quiet in a scary way, not a shy way. I could see him as having quite the temper when it came to it.

"Maybe I'll try that." David said, smirking as though he had found the way to win my heart.

I decided to cut him down, "Nah, that's ok. I don't think you've got what I'm looking for under there." I indicated to his black t-shirt, as he glared at me which made me chuckle.

"We're going to get something to eat. Chinese. You girls want to come?" Paul asked, looking right at Maddie who looked like she was going to melt.

"I don't like Chinese, Michael is the only one that does." All of the guys started laughing then.

"Did." Marko corrected me. I was confused. Mike used to love Chinese food, what did they do to make him change?

"Anyway, maybe some other time." I looked at Maddie, pleading with her not to go alone. Luckily she got the message and declined, even when Paul tried to be seductive. I could see he was aware that Maddie had a crush on him and he was trying to use it to his advantage. If he hurts her, I am going to murder him in his sleep. I looked to see David looking at me with his eyebrows raised as though he heard what I was saying, I could also see a sort of respect in his eyes too which was odd.

###

"So, do you really not like Chinese food or were you just trying to stop me from spending time with Paul?" Maddie said, nudging me, to let me know she was joking and wasn't actually mad.

"I actually don't like Chinese food." I replied, not lying. "But Paul seems like a bit of a player and I didn't want you to go there alone, and do something that you might regret later without me at least being able to beat him up for it." I said and we both began laughing.

"Ok, thanks. I guess." She answered. "I've got to get home anyway. See you later." Maddie gave me a hug and jogged from the board walk. I decided to walk around for a bit and before I realised what I was doing I was outside of the Frog's comic book store.

It seemed that everyone knew something apart from me, and the Frog's had tried to tell me in the past. Hopefully I could convince Edgar to now. I sighed and walked in. I saw the usual hippes asleep behind the counter, and soon caught sight of Edgar stacking some comics. I walked up to him and spoke softly, "Edgar?" He still jumped, as he hadn't seen me coming, and pulled out his trusty water pistol, but put it away when he saw it was me.

"Oh, what do you want?" He said slightly aggressively, but I had found that is just his usual tone.

"The truth." I said, and saw understanding in his eyes. "What does everyone know that I don't?"

**Cliff hanger! Sorry, I just had to.**

**So, Maddie likes Paul and Paul is a player. David is a sexual manic in this chapter, I have no idea why I wrote it like that. Erika is confused, as per usual, but is still trying to remain as sassy as ever. Edgar's like "yo, me and my water pistol gonna f**k you up!" - yes he is gangsta now...**

**Let me know how this was, and how your Christmas was. What did you get? I got a new tablet to write down my story ideas for my new book. My mom and dad want me to write and actual book and get it published and stuff, because of all of my fanfics (I have 3 accounts and loads of [unfinished and finished] stories)**

**R&R xxx**


End file.
